


Take What You Want

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Delicious soup, mostly.
Relationships: Cagalli Yula Athha/Kira Yamato
Kudos: 2
Collections: 31 Days 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Take What You Want

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, June 23/Seafood Soup

"Wow, that smells amazing," Kira said once their server had left their table. 

Across from him, Cagalli nodded, looking at the piping hot dish of seafood soup between them. The exact dish was a variation on a traditional Orb dish, but that's what the entire restaurant was. The place was new, promising upscale but authentic Orb cuisine, and, well, Cagalli always wanted to support her country rebuilding and creating anew. 

Also, the restaurant was getting fabulous reviews and Kira had promised her dinner the next time he could see her... 

"Do you want to go first?" she questioned, gesturing to the ladle and the empty bowls that had been left for them. There was enough in there that neither would get 'all the good stuff', but someone would definitely get first pick. She'd been a little surprised the server hadn't dished it out for them, but then again, that would have taken away some of the authenticity. 

"Nah, go ahead," Kira replied. "There's a lot in there." 

The table wasn't that big, anyway. He'd be able to reach and take anything he really wanted from her. She'd be able to do the same. Beneath the table and its long tablecloth, their legs were touching and had been, contact they'd been denied but Cagalli knew she'd been soaking in. Before the food had arrived, she'd let Kira take her hand... 

For a few seconds, she thought less about food and more about what might happen after dinner. But then the delicious smell brought her back and she reached to start grabbing what she wanted. 

From the soup, at least. 

She'd make sure she had Kira later.


End file.
